goanimate_v3fandomcom-20200214-history
Chill Penguin
Lord of the Snowy Plains Mega Man X stats: Chill Penguin (Icy Penguigo) Height: 163 cm (5.35 ft, mistankenly shown as 5.34 ft in game) Weight: 108 kg (238 lbs, mistakenly shown as 237 lbs in-game) Attacks: Shotgun Ice, Sliding Abilities Shotgun Ice - Chill Penguin's signature weapon. He spits large chunks of ice from his beak directly toward his foes. When X copies this weapon, his ice projectile travels faster and creates smaller fragments of debris that scatter when the projectile impacts. Slide Attack - Chill Penguin slides across the ground on his belly, ramming opponents with his head. Icy Breath - Chill Penguin exhales concentrated nitrogen gas that freezes his opponent. He also creates penguin-shaped ice sculptures with this move. Blizzard - A device in Chill Penguin's boss-room ceiling generates strong wind that can push X to one side of the room. If there are ice sculptures in the room created by Chill's breath attack, they will be blown across the floor and will hurt X if he touches them. Voice: Joey Allies/Friends (Characters, Peoples and Users) Dragon/Thunderhead Network, BlooLynn&AmiFTW BojRobocarPoli&SnookFTL, BenjaminThePokemonFan2005, Anthony Abate, Jack Loves Disneyland, Ashley Boys, Kuroshi Gamer, Cleric Crow, Coulden Pettit, LouieLouie95, DavidComedian1991, The Defenders of the Land of Make-Believe, Flower Girl, MileLite2000 SesameBarneyFan, TWOOZF620// Kai-LanFanatic347/S&SFan739 VGCP, Slippy V, NathanDesignerBoy7, Blue91233, Alex The TD Guy, YankieDude5000, Weatherstar4000video, Sarah West, Jonathan Amaya, Spark Mandrill, Flame Mammoth, Storm Eagle, Sting Chameleon, Armored Armadillo, Launch Octopus, Boomer Kuwanger, Wire Sponge, Flame Stag, Morph Moth, Magna Centipede, Crystal Snail, Bubble Crab, Wheel Gator, Overdrive Ostrich, MrEmperorCJ, TheWarren1988 (Good Warren Cook version), John Kelly Marquez Animation Studios, The Inflated Destroyer Balloon Man, Evil Dragon, Raging Thunderhead, General Inflated Destroyer, KellyTheKirbyFan2003, Michael The Vyond Guy, Gabe Miller Media, Rachel Pursley Media, Hanazuki, Asriel Freddy and Bendy Fanatic 2019, Elliott Royce, Jaguar C-X75 AUTTP Reincarnated, Mutant Po, Josh The Film Viewer 2019, Brendan Barney, NitroG MacRae, CyberneticGeometry777, Fanboy and Chum-Chum, SpongeBob SquarePants, Jimmy Neutron, Mickey Mouse, Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Donald Duck, Ju7641, AUTTP Users, ATHDTC Users, VGCP Users, EDCP Users, JACP Users, FOCP Users, Evil Dragon/Raging Thunderhead Fans, Samster5677, Golden MVPKing, X, Zero, Vile, Wind Crowrang, Magma Dragoon, Michael Jackson, Stunt Teammates, Dark Necrobat, The Skiver, Jim De Slavic Boi, TargonRedDragon, Electrobow Chameleon, Shock Dragoon, Good Users, Robin, Beast Boy, Cyborg, Starfire, Raven, Vilgax, Killer Moth, Harry & Steve Forshew, Alan Cook, Nathan Pearson Haters, Control Freak Haters, CharlieBrownAndCaillouYes BongoNo, 2-D of Gorillaz, Caroline0204, Angry German Kid, Angry Video Game Nerd, The Aztecgeeks, South Park fans, Eric Cartman, Good users FTW baby shows FTL VGCP UTCP AUTTP, Opinion Respecters, Koda, Kenai, Disney lovers, 20th Century Fox lovers, Paramount/Viacom fans, Warner Bros. Fans, Alvin Hung, Goddard, Sheen Estevez, Carl Wheezer, Napoleon, Boxer, Madcow, Wolfen Sheep, Mutant Bat, Cyber Scorpion Warrior, Cyber Centipeede, etc. Worst Enemies Nathan Pearson, Control Freak, Moe and Joe, Angelica Pickles, Jeff 171, Lumpy UTTP/Gordon UTTP, TheSaraFan, SallyJones1998, COC* A EGG U R, Pedro and Edro, Ally Percy, UTTP Users, THDTC Users, AVGCP Users, AEDCP Users, AJACP Users, AFOCP Users, Hackers, Bart Baker, Disney Junior fans, Nick Jr. fans, BabyFirst TV fans, BabyTV Fans, Irina Matina Monzalnes, Althea Andrea, Irish Andres, Daniel Osborne, Dark Bloom, Gaston, Forte, Robert S VGCP, MrArthurTVFan1998 VGCP 2nd Returns, Nerry Marin, Luke Gartrell, Nickelodeon & Paramount villains, Disney villains, Alvin Hung UTTP, NopeComedian, Bobbyispoopy, Penny & Mitch, Berry the Bad, Mandark, Diesel Busters, Warren Cook (Evil Warren Cook version), Enderman, Karla Sonnazon, Rico Maglinte, Sheila & Katie Morales, Brandi and the Friends, Baby Show Characters, etc. Category:Good Users Category:Non Baby Show Characters Category:Moe and Joe's enemies Category:Angelica Pickles' enemies Category:SallyJones1998's enemies Category:COC* A EGG U R'S enemies Category:Animals Category:Pedro and Edro's enemies Category:Characters Voiced by Joey Trivia Category:Aaron Jacob Boys' allies Category:Anthony Abate's Characters